Azkaban or Childhood?
by Tellwyn Prince
Summary: What would happen if Snape was given a choice between Azkaban prison and de-aging? What if he was put in the care of Sirius Black? Co-written with the lovely Halo'n'Horns. Warning: Will be diciplinary spanking in this. Don't Like it please Don't Read It.
1. Chapter 1

**Azkaban or Childhood?**

A/N: This is Co-written by the lovely and talented Halo'n'Horns!!

**Chapter 1: Options and Agreements**

Sirius strolled into Dumbledore's office; the silver instruments that covered every available surface were whirring and puffing colored smoke as usual. Sirius was a free man for real now. He had been cleared of all charges once Pettigrew had been proven to be still alive.

_Too bad the little rat got away again though…_

Still, that was the ministries problem now, not his. Let them run around with their heads up their arse for a bit, after all, they did it so well. He snorted. Actually he was curious about Dumbledore's mysterious letter calling him here. It had only said that they had a serious matter to discuss, and that an innocent friend's life could be helped by his actions. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk, his hands steepled in front of him and his bright blue eyes twinkling.

_Uh-oh…_ he thought to himself.

It was at that point that he noticed Severus Snape sitting in one of the armchairs looking, if it were possible, even more sour than usual with his arms folded and a nasty scowl in place.

"Snape." He said with a nod.

"Black." Was his reply.

"Boys, now that you're here Sirius we can finish discussing Severus's options." Dumbledore said cheerfully, picking up a tin of lumpy yellow sweets. "Lemon drop my boy?" he offered Sirius.

"Err, no thank you Dumbledore." He said awkwardly.

"Suit yourself, they really are quite splendid." He said as he plucked one out and savored it.

"Now, as I'm sure you are aware, Severus has been recently found guilty of being an active death eater again." Dumbledore said, his tone becoming more grave.

Sirius shifted, "Well yes but, I would have thought you'd be able to explain that he's spying for our side still."

Severus snorted in derision. "Please, you don't really think those asinine people at the ministry are capable of understanding the work that I do?"

Sirius growled, "While I'm sure that it takes quite a bit of preparation before one kisses the arse of the Dark Lord I wouldn't exactly call it 'work'." He sniped at him.

"And since when are you a judge of work?! You've spent the past twelve years in Azkaban prison! How much work did you do there I wonder?!" Snape said angrily raising his voice and getting out of his chair.

"Now Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, trying to calm them down.

"At least I wasn't a turncoat and haven't spent my years being a greasy git of a potions professor, whose one delight in life is frightening the living daylights out of little children!" Sirius stood as well and bellowed back at him.

"BOYS!!"

Both of them took as step back from each other and looked away from each other, but they were still livid looking. Dumbledore continued to look at them sharply over his half moon spectacles until they both sat back down, glaring in opposite directions.

"Now, as I was saying, Severus has been charged and found guilty. Which means, Sirius, I'm sure you know that he must be sent to Azkaban."

Sirius winced, he might dislike Severus but he would never wish Azkaban on anyone.

"However, I have reasoned with the Wizengamot and they have seen fit to offer Severus a second option."

Severus scowled even more and sank into his armchair with his arms crossed. "Some bloody option."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "I'm glad to hear that headmaster but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Well, you see Sirius, Severus's other option is to be de-aged. They would like him to have the option of starting over again."

"Sod that! They just want an opportunity to humiliate me publicly!" Severus snapped. "They don't give a bloody damn about me or my supposed well being! This is all about teaching me a _lesson_, and that you would even think, Dumbledore, to compound my embarrassment by asking this man of all people to take over guardianship is disgusting!"

Sirius felt his jaw drop. So that was it, Dumbledore wanted him to become Severus Snape's guardian? The poor old wizard had to be off his rocker, yep that was the only explanation, Voldemort's return had cracked the poor old Mugwump's mind. "Dumbledore, look, I can't take 

Severus. I mean, we don't even like each other and I've just set about taking custody of Harry. I'll have enough on my plate taking care of a fourteen year old, never mind however old he'll be when they de-age him."

"I'm NOT being DE-AGED!!" Severus yelled, slamming a fist on the chairs arm. Sirius was surprised to see that his eyes looked watery.

"My childhood was rotten enough as it was once; I have no desire to relive it. Besides, you were the last option for guardianship anyway so it doesn't matter."

Sirius looked surprised. "I'm the last option? Doesn't anyone want you?" he winced inwardly at the way that sounded.

Snape scoffed, "Why, Black, would anyone in their right mind want a death eater turned child in their home? Especially as it seems I will be keeping most of my memories intact. No, no one wants something like me around, I might corrupt the other snot nosed brats in their care."

"Severus, stop that. You are not unloved, if the ministry hadn't informed me that due to my advanced age caring for you would not be allowed I'd have taken you in a heartbeat as would Minerva. And Remus cannot care for you full time due to his being a werewolf; or he would, I'm sure, have agreed. Mad-eye… well, he's retired and not in his best state of mind as you know. Mundungus would use you, no doubt, to rob people and Molly and the Weaslyies already have too many offspring and not enough money. " Dumbledore said to the younger wizard.

Sirius, twiddles with his fingers. _Damn it! Now I feel guilty… it's me or Azkaban is it? Despite what Snape may say I can tell he doesn't relish the idea of a stint there… oh bloody hell! I am so going to regret this._

"Ah, Dumbledore…"

Said wizard turned his sky blue and twinkling eyes towards him, "Yes Sirius?"

"If, if mind you, I decided to say yes… what would happen?"

Severus sputtered in shock, or possibly outrage, it was hard to tell which. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Why then Severus would be de-aged to about seven years of age, and you would become his legal guardian. It would be a binding magical contract of course. Also; in case you were, as you mentioned earlier, worried about having too much on your plate, Remus has thoughtfully offered to live with you and share in the caretaking duties."

"I thought the ministry said he was unfit, or so you said?"

"Yes, unfit to be the sole guardian, not unfit to help you. Besides, with Severus to brew him the wolvesbane potion, I daresay he'll be more comfortable with you."

"Excuse me." Came a sardonic and bitter voice, "But would either of you like to include me in this little discussion about my future?"

"Now Severus, we discussed that much already. You agreed that if anyone of the candidates for guardianship would take you that you would go with that option. I will not let you put yourself in Azkaban."

"We weren't supposed to get to the end of the list!!" he cried out in frustration, his voice cracking a little.

Sirius shook his head, he couldn't really blame him. If their roles were reversed he wouldn't want to be in Snape's care either. Still, he didn't want to watch him and Dumbledore argue so he cut in.

"Severus I might not like you a lot but if I was your guardian I wouldn't abuse you. I swear you'd have three meals a day, a room, err… toys I suppose." He trailed off, Merlin's pants this was awkward!

"Toys? And I suppose you'd bathe me and tuck me into bed as well Black? At the age of seven there isn't a hell of a lot I would be able to do for myself." Snape said waspishly.

Sirius felt his face heat up. He hadn't thought of any of those things…

"See? He can't take care of m-of a child. I doubt he'll be capable of taking care of himself, never mind Potter."

Sirius was on his feet in a moment, "You leave my godson out of this Snape!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat mildly, and Sirius sat down once more.

"Now then, if Sirius agrees to take you Severus then that's all there is to it. I will not allow you to go to Azkaban, it is not really up for discussion." He said, turning away from a gaping Severus and looking back at Sirius. "Well my boy? I won't think less of you if you decide to say no, just so you understand."

Looking into those clear bright eyes, Sirius didn't doubt this either, Dumbledore was a level headed man. So Sirius steeled himself and said "I'll do it."

"Splendid! The de-aging spells will be performed at the ministry in a couple of days, to give you time to get ready, and the paperwork will be ready to sign then as well."

"Good, well… I'll see you both in two days then." He said, rising and nodding at each, trying desperately not laugh at the look of shock and horror stuck on Severus's face as he turned and left the headmaster's office.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Azkaban or Childhood?**

A/N: This is co-written by the lovely and talented Halo'n'Horns!!

Also, sorry for the delay on this chapter.

**Chapter 2: Bratty Little Potions Master**

Sirius sat at his seat in a ministry courtroom. He was wondering what on earth was taking so bloody long, after all the process should have begun a half hour ago! He was just about to get up when there was a shout from the hall outside the courtroom.

"I TELL YOU I WON'T BLOODY DO IT!!"

It was Severus of course. _Whew, does he have a set of lungs on him!_ he thought nervously. That was when Dumbledore brought him in, by way of a body-bind curse and hovering charm.

"NO NO NO! I WILL NOT TAKE IT! SEND ME TO BLOODY AZKABAN!" he howled, writhing in his invisible bonds.

"Severus, you most certainly will and that is the end of it." Dumbledore said quietly as a rather nervous looking, and who could blame him, ministry official brought over the goblet of potion.

Severus must have realized that if he opened his mouth again that potion would be forced down his hatch so instead he decided to press his lips tightly together and glare fiercely.

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius, would you please come down here to help."

"M-me!? But sir!"

"Yes you Sirius, you will be signing his guardianship papers will you not?"

Sirius shifted. "Well yes but…" _but he's currently looking at me like he'd very much like to throttle me right now._ Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"In a moment he will be but a child, are you going to be intimidated by a seven year old Sirius?"

That brought him to his feet; Sirius Black was not going to be made a fool of by someone he was likely to put across his lap in the future! He strode right over and stood behind Severus, wrenching his mouth open. Dumbledore quickly poured the potion down Severus's hatch.

It was very strange to watch Severus Snape become progressively younger, eventually he was back to being closer to the age that Sirius was familiar with in school. Back to how he'd been that first time they met on the train, and then younger. Less familiar, his nose, for one, wasn't as large as before. And he almost looked cute, if a bit skinny, and his hair was just as long too. Finally he stopped shrinking, but not before his robes fell off his minute form and left him naked. Sirius felt his face turn beet red, and he wasn't even the one who was naked!

Severus yelped and bent down to pull the overlarge fabric around his waist, which afforded much of the court with a splendid view of his little white bum. Sirius couldn't help it, he laughed at the sight.

In retrospect this wasn't very bright, because Severus turned around and yelled.

"Sut up!! Sut up wight now!!" he screamed stomping his little foot.

Sirius fought down his giggles and said, "Now Severus, that isn't polite at all." he said warningly. He couldn't help but grin, the missing front teeth made the usually frightening potions professor quite adorable.

"I don' ca-ew! You a big meanie!! You suck!!" he shouted and raised his arms, angrily waving them and pointing, which caused him to lose his robes. Sirius frowned, that was really too much. He leaned around the livid little boy and landed three sharp spanks on the exposed tush.

"You do not tell people they suck young man! Ever!"

Severus yelped and felt tears prickle his eyes; he put one hand over his bare bum, and the other pulled up his robes in front of him. It wasn't fair! He'd just been swatted in front of a bunch of people! And what was worst was that a number of people were looking down approvingly!!

"I-I hathe you!!" he cried and kicked at Sirius's shin. Suddenly he found himself in two strong arms and being held to a broad chest, then he felt five sharp spanks land on the undercurve of his tiny bum. He yelped and hit his captor, Black of course. Then he felt his pathetically tiny fist grabbed and heard a stern voice in his ear.

"That, young man, has just earned you a spanking; a proper bare bottomed one too. When we get home you'll be going over my lap, so let's not compound it with anymore naughtiness shall we?"

Severus felt himself flush at the horribly childish word, he was not _naughty_! He just didn't want to be a little child! He also couldn't bear to look around him anymore, that would mean having to face the fact that people were looking at his naked hiney resting in Sirius Black's arms. _And it's probably got big rosy handprints on it too._ He thought to himself angrily. So it was for those reasons that he ducked his head into Sirius's shoulder.

Dumbledore petted Severus's downturned head and cast a quick spell that shrunk his black outfit and robes to the proper size and magicked them onto the boy. "All you have to do Sirius is sign the adoption papers…" he said, gesturing to a roll of parchment on a table nearby.

"Ah, yes." he said, settling Severus onto his hip and taking the quill that was beside the parchment, he dipped it and quickly scratched down his signature.

Severus was pouting when Sirius stepped through the door to number twelve Grimmauld place, he pouted as he was carried down the hall and into the kitchen, and he pouted when he saw Remus Lupin sitting at the long dark and polished kitchen table. _Perfect, now my miserable existence is complete. Now I am truly in the company and care of my two worst enemies… I'm going to die._

"Hello Severus, why so glum looking?" Remus asked him as Sirius carried him through the kitchen and into the adjoining sitting room with only a nod to Remus. Severus wouldn't answer him. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of talking to him like he was some sort of child! Sirius meanwhile, had stopped in the center in the room and looked around its rather dusty interior. Finally he found a suitable chair and sat Severus upon it with a thump, right before turning it around to face a corner.

"Now then, you are going to sit here in time-out like a good little boy while I fix us some lunch, and then you are getting that spanking I promised." Sirius said quietly in his ear.

"No!" Severus grumped at him, glowering and folding his arms. Normally it would have been rather intimidating, but with his mop of black hair and lower lip pushed out and his tiny brow furrowed, well it was actually rather adorable. Still, Sirius managed to avoid smiling at him and maintained his own stern look, barely.

"Yes. You were naughty and you'll be spanked for it," he turned around, "now you sit here quietly and- OI!" he yelled as a small black blur ran past him and out into the kitchen.

Severus scampered past Black and ran as fast as his newly shortened legs would carry him and went around the table and, heaven help him, tackled Lupin.

"Emus Emus!! Siw-us twied to spank meeee!!" he whined and grasped his waist as the man tried to turn around and see what was pouncing him so energetically.

"Ah, hello again Severus, feeling more talkative are we?" he asked cheerfully as he picked up the little boy and settled him on his knee.

"Emus he's gonna spank me!! Don't let him, I didn't do nothing, he's being a meanie an scawing me!" Severus wailed and hugged him, actually it wasn't a lie. He really was quite afraid of getting a spanking; he did not want his nemesis from his school days to punish him, particularly not in such a… personal way.

Remus had a bemused look on his face and hugged him back "Well then, you just got de-aged and you're already in trouble huh?" he chuckled as he pet his head.

Severus shook his head so hard his hair flew, "Nu-uh!! I beed good Emus!" he said dramatically.

Sirius stormed into the room angrily. "Young man you do not just run out of a time-out corner like that!"

"I'm thiwty thwee yeaws old!! I don't need to be in a cownew!!" he cried and hugged Remus, seeking comfort and also hoping to melt into the man and stay out of reach from the irate looking Sirius Black.

"You are not thirty three you are seven! And you are bloody well going to be treated like one and that means getting a sound spanking right now!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Remus's voice bellowed throughout the kitchen, causing both Severus and Sirius to still.

"Now I know that you are not raising your voice and getting into a shouting match with a scared little boy." He said evenly, raising one eyebrow.

Sirius felt himself flush slightly, "No Remus; of course not."

Remus nodded, "Good, one might think you had taken leave of your senses. Now Severus, what on earth did you do to upset Sirius so much?"

Severus squirmed on the man's knee and pouted up at him. _Oh how have I sunk so low that I have to answer to Remus Lupin of all people? Still, I don't fancy a smacking…_

"Nuthin Emus. I beed, erm, I _was_ good." He corrected himself awkwardly, hating the childish mistake that escaped his lips.

Remus looked up at Sirius questioningly.

Sirius sat down across from them and grinned irritably, "Where do I start? Let's see, he made Dumbledore have to haul him in in a full body-bind, then he started pitching a fit… or was he pitching one when he came in? There have been so many I can't recall. Anyway, I had to wrench his mouth open so he would take the potion, after he was de-aged he threw and absolute tantrum."

"You laughed at me fiwst!!" Severus cut in with tears in his eyes. _Bloody tears!!_ "You laughed when I was nakey!"

Remus patted the little shoulders and hushed him gently before looking at Sirius. "Is that true?"

Sirius looked a bit guilty, "Well… yes! But then he yelled, I warned him not to but when he told me I sucked I landed a few swats. Then he pitched another tantrum and kicked my shin! So yes, I swatted him and picked him up and fully intend to give him a sound spanking." He finished and straitened in the chair. He had no need to feel bad, the little brat had been an absolute terror, both as an adult and since he'd been de-aged, but now, oh now he could be scolded.

Remus looked down at Severus on his knee and raised his eyebrows, "Severus Snape, did you not just tell me that you had done nothing to deserve a spanking?"

"Yes." he mumbled, blushing and looking at the fireplace behind them at the mention of that awful word. Remus however was having none of it, and he used his fingers to gently tip up Severus's face.

"Then did you lie to me?" he asked gently.

Severus frowned, "No, I don't desewv a spanking because I'm too old fo' one!" he whined.

Remus sighed and shifted the little boy so he was bent over his left knee instead of sitting upon his right and pulled his robes out of the way, then he landed five hard swats to the seat of his trousers before standing him in front of him.

Severus yelped when he felt the werewolf's palm connect with his seat. Lupin didn't even say anything; he just started smacking his backside! It was utterly reprehensible and… damn he was tearing up again! When he was set on his feet in front of the man his tiny hands immediately flew back to rub at his stinging fanny.

"Severus Snape, I'm very disappointed in you. Lying is not good behavior, and I will not tolerate it, neither will Sirius. As for being too old for a spanking you are seven years old, like it or not, and although you have most of your memory you will not be treated like an adult with no one to answer 

to. Because you have us to answer to little boy; and if we have just cause to believe you have been naughty then you will be punished."

Severus pouted fiercely at him through his curtain of hair.

"Now, it seems as though you have been extremely ill-behaved this morning and as such Sirius is within his rights to spank you for that." He said, placing a hand on Severus's shoulder and turning him to face the irritable looking animagus.

"After you've been punished we can have lunch." He added, as though that should cheer Sev up about having his arse tanned for him.

Thankfully for Severus he was not given the choice of coming forward to meet Sirius, the man simply took one of his hands and pulled him back into the little sitting room. He managed to keep quiet as Sirius sat down on the couch and settled himself, and even when the man took off his robe and turned him face down on his lap; but when he felt the cool air breeze across his fanny he let out a cry.

"NO! You not allowed to see my ba-ew bottom!!" he squealed and began thrashing around over Sirius's knee.

"On the contrary, I recall telling you that when you got home you would be getting a proper bare bottom spanking." Sirius replied.

Then he proceeded to roll up his sleeve and land a firm swat on the little backside presented to him. He heard a satisfying yelp come from the squirming child over his lap. Using his other hand to hold Severus down he started spanking in earnest, going from left to right cheek and turning both a bright pink in the process. Severus for his part started to yelp and buck his hips, but it wasn't any 

use, he merely floundered over the former Marauders knee. He bunched his hands into tiny fists and began punching the couch cushion beside them as hard as he was able. It just wasn't fair! He could feel the sting building up in his vulnerable little tush after the first few circuits of spanks had landed.

_I am a former death eater and have spied on the Dark Lord himself! I have been put under the cruciatus curse and I am damn well not going to cry over a bum smacking!! _He yelled at himself as he fought back the tears that were biting at his eyes. Even as he fought with himself he could feel his own eyes betray him, however, and he began to change his tune… _perhaps the Dark Lord should take a page from this imbecile's book and turn to spanking his death eaters when they fail, the humiliation alone would do wonders!_

When Sirius heard the sobbing coming from the little boy he felt a pang of guilt. Real tears, it would seem, were far less satisfying to hear than the indignant yelps when he had started. He quickly decided that it was time to finish up; besides, the boys bum was rather rosy by now. So with that in mind he tipped his right leg up and lowered his left, exposing the as yet barely touched upon sit-spots.

"All right Severus, what is this spanking for?"

_What?! What did he just ask me?! Why that cocky self righteous bastard!! As if I can form a thought with my backside up in the breeze!_

All of a sudden however, Severus felt a particularly hard swat land right in the middle of the undercurve of his fanny, right where he would have to sit. Apparently he did want an answer after all…

"I-I yelled and called names and kicked you!" he wrenched out.

Sirius landed another heavy swat. "And..?" he asked, waiting.

_Oh bloody hell! _"Owie! And I lied to Emus!!" he wailed.

"That's right. Eight more and you're all done okay?" he said as kindly as he could. He didn't give Severus the chance to respond though; instead he began briskly swatting the very middle of the lowest part of his bum, counting out each swat so he wouldn't go over. When he'd finished he noted that the sit-spot was a brighter shade of red, and took the time to note that little Sevvy would be having trouble sitting for lunch and dinner, before taking his pants and trousers up and setting him on his feet once more. Before he could say or do anything though, Severus had swiped his eyes on his sleeve and run out of the sitting room with one hand splayed across his trouser seat.

When those last spanks rained down on him he couldn't take it anymore, he gave in fully to the tears and felt them running hot and sticky down his cheeks and over his chin. He would not be able to sit, possibly forever, he was very certain of that. His bottom felt like it had been set on the surface of the sun for a while and when, at last, he felt his pants and trousers put back in place he hissed at the feel of the fabric on his sore and irritated derriere. As soon as he'd been set upon his feet he wiped his eyes so that Black wouldn't see his tears and ran from him. He ran into the kitchen and around the table to the counter where Remus was preparing sandwiches and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Remus Lupin had just put the finishing touches on a tuna sandwich for Severus when said little boy bodily flung himself at the werewolf and began crying all over his pant leg, babbling incoherently. He tottered a moment and then steadied himself, reaching down to pet the mop of hair at his hip.

"Hello Severus. Calm down now, it isn't the end of the world." He murmured.

"Yes it _IS_!!" he wailed and buried his face in the man's pant leg.

Remus sighed and picked the little boy up, taking a damp flannel to wipe his still sticky face with. "Now now, stop all this carrying on, that's it…" he hushed gently, smoothing out the flushed cheeks and waiting for Severus to calm down some more.

"My awse huwts Emus…" he said with a pout.

"Severus I'm going to let that slide, but you need to stop swearing." Remus warned him, tapping his nose softly.

Severus pouted heavily at him and rubbed his nose, then wiggled from where he was sitting on his hip. "Is lunch ready yet Emus?" he said, to change the subject.

Remus laughed softly and then set him down. "Yes it's ready little one. You can even take the chair with the pillow if you like."

Sev felt himself blush at that slight allusion to his spanking, however, he said nothing and strolled over to said chair and, after a brief climb, managed to sit down. He held back his sigh at the feel of the cushion, it was so much more preferable than wood.

Sirius watched as the previously thirty-three year potions master old ran across the room and clung to his friend's legs. Remus had picked the child up and washed his face and talked softly to him. He should have done that, he was his guardian now after all. Sighing he sat down as well.

By bedtime that evening however, things had taken a definite turn for the worse when it came time for a bath.

"NO!!" Severus yelled.

Remus massaged his temples, "Severus, you need to take a bath."

"NO! You not given me a baff!! I don' wanna baff!!" the very angry little boy yelled and stomped his foot hard.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Young man you cannot take it by yourself. Now if you keep being a naughty little brat I'll give you a second bottom warming."

Severus felt his eyes tear up, it just wasn't fair!! Why was he being told he was naughty for wanting privacy! So what if he couldn't do anything in there for himself, he didn't want an audience! On the other hand, he didn't want another spanking from Black either. He folded his arms and squinted up at the two men he had until very recently been eyelevel with.

"Fine, but only if Emus gives me a baff." He said, this was a fair compromise, he could take a bath like they wanted and he wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of having Black bathe him like he wanted. It wasn't that he wanted Lupin to see him naked either but at least he had never been as mean as Black.

Remus raised his eyebrows, this was not what he had expected, but perhaps the little Severus felt safer with him since he had comforted him?

Sirius on the other hand didn't know how he should feel. He supposed he ought to be glad that he wasn't going to have to bathe the little monster, but he really felt quite sad that the boy obviously wasn't going to become attached to him, and he wondered if it was because he had been too severe when punishing him. Which of course led him to worry about how Harry would be with him as a guardian, he really didn't think he could handle it if both boys decided they didn't like him.

Still st least Severus had stopped arguing.

"All right Severus, Remus can give you your bath." He said, glancing at Remus and hoping he wouldn't mind.

Remus smiled softly and reached out, taking one of the small hands in his own. "I don't mind Severus; now let's go take that bath."

Severus nodded stiffly and let himself be led upstairs to the bathroom by Remus.

After being taken up to the bathroom and gotten a pair of pajamas by Remus to put on afterwards he was sat on a toilet to wait for the tub to fill. He swung his little legs from where he sat, sighing. He didn't want to have to do this, but with Lupin kneeling right beside the tub he couldn't exactly run and escape either. He breathed deeply and let out another huge sigh leave his tiny lungs.

Remus looked up with a smile at the dark-haired boy sitting still and somber on the toilet where he had been sat a few minutes ago, his head was hanging down so that his hair formed a curtain around his face, just like he always had as a teenager. He stood up and went to kneel in front of him.

"You don't have to worry Severus, I'll make it quick I promise." He reassured him.

Obsidian eyes looked up from between the lank shoulder length hair. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes really, I promise." He nodded.

"You not gonna try to make me be like a baby and play wiff baff toys Emus?"

Remus had to chuckle at the image that evoked, "Uh, no no making you play with bath toys. Although I ought to point out that the major point of this is to give you another chance at a happy childhood."

Severus wrinkled his nose at that, "I didn't want anothew childhood. My fiwst one was bad enough."

Remus didn't want to start another argument about how that was exactly what he had been trying to get at so instead he just shrugged his shoulders and went to turn off the tap.

"Well, I can't help you on that one but, at least the bath is ready. So why don't you get undressed and I'll pop you in."

Severus wrinkled his nose at the mention of 'popping him in' but he stood up and began taking off his miniaturized robes and suit. He had dropped his tiny trousers quite efficiently but when he tried to undo the buttons on his frock coat his stubby little fingers began slipping off them as though they had been slicked. He swiftly became frustrated.

Remus watched up until the point where Severus began making little growls of frustration and started to sniffle at his predicament. He made a hushing noise and gently removed the boy's hands before swiftly unbuttoning the coat himself, and then the dress shirt under it. He then began picking the other clothes up, deciding for himself that Severus would probably want to take off his own pants.

Severus stood still as Lupin took off his coat and shirt for him, gently undoing the buttons he hadn't been able to take care of himself. When he was done he took both the coat and the shirt, not making a single comment, and picked up his trousers, kindly letting him take off his own pants. He could feel his face flush, but at least he was being treated with a little dignity.

Once he was bare he looked up at Remus with an extremely pink face. Remus took pity on him and lifted him up, setting him in the nicely steaming water. Severus sat down immediately and folded his arms over his thin little chest. Remus gave him a half smile.

"I guess I'll start on your hair then." He said, taking a bottle of baby shampoo out, he spun Severus around on his bum and put some shampoo in his hand to lather into the hair in front of him. Severus just sat with his shoulders hunched and pouted.

"You know Sev, you should at least try not to pout so much, it makes you look very bad tempered, and adorable."

Severus turned his pout on him. "Does not."

Remus grins, "Does too."

Severus rolled his eyes at the werewolf, "Anyone foolish enough to call me adowable will be in deep twu- tuble." He said, stumbling over the words.

Remus began rinsing his hair, "Yes, I'm sure you will strike fear in the hearts of wizards everywhere."

Severus huffed, "I used to. Now I'm just a squirt."

Remus held in his chuckle valiantly. "Yes well, now the squirts body needs to be made squeaky clean."

Severus looked up at him with a blush, "I-I can do that Emus…"

Remus looked at him. "Can you do it well?" he asked.

Severus blinked and thought about his dexterity skills, he probably couldn't do very well, and he closed his eyes and shook his damp head. "N-noooo."

Remus nodded and helped him stand, "Then I'll help, and we will make this quick."

He hung his head, "Fine Emus, just don't tell no one you saw me nakey." He asked sadly.

"I would never, now let's see here, top to bottom I think." He said, and began scrubbing his shoulders. He was very careful about Severus's bum, which was still pink, and then had him sit on the edge of the tub to scrub his feet. Severus couldn't hold in his giggles as his feet were scrubbed and he began wriggling around like a worm on a hook.

"EEEEEmuuuuuuussss!! You tickling me!!" he howled and laughed.

"Ahh, we have a ticklish foot here?" he asked, tickling it with his fingers and taking advantage of the sudden good mood. Severus yelped and tried to get away.

"Noooo!! Emus stop!"

"But why?" he asked, continuing to keep a firm grip on his foot and tickle away at its sole mercilessly.

"BECAUSE IT TIIIIIIICKLES!!" he squealed and slipped back down into the soapy water on his back, floundering around for a second before Remus let him go and catch his breath. He looked up at him with his narrow little chest heaving and grinning still, despite the fact that he had protested so loudly before.

"Emus tha-_pant_-was cheating! You cheated Emus!"

"Well, so says you, but I think that I was playing quite fairly myself." He teased, poking the little nose in front of him.

Severus crossed his eyes when his nose was poked and sat up, promptly shaking his wet hair at him like at dog. "HA! Now I got you back!!"

Remus sputtered and wiped at him face, "So it would seem you did, but you have forgotten my fine little fiend, is that I have yet to dry you!!" He howled triumphantly and swept down, 

scooping him up and out of the tub. He placed the dripping seven year old onto the fluffy bathmat and before the boy could even think about moving, wrapped him in a thick towel and began briskly rubbing him down. He of course made sure to tickle the hapless young Severus as much as was humanly possible at the same time.

"There, now I think we've gotten you all dry." He said drolly, poking a finger at the wrapped up child in his towel, who more resembled a fluffy white taco with mystery filling. In return he received a boyish giggle from the white lump.

Lupin picked up the pair of pj bottoms and pretended to study him, "Now exactly where should these go I wonder?"

"Emus!" he whined out his name.

"Yes?" he answered him, still pretending to be puzzled.

Severus huffed and dropped the towel to his waist, giving the man his best impatient look, arms folded head tilted down and dark eyes facing upward at him. "Emus really, you knows where my feeth are."

"Ah yes! Now it's all come clear suddenly." He teased and winked at him conspiratorially.

Then he held out the pj bottoms to him and helped him step in before drawing them up. Then he handed Severus the top to pull on by himself, and was glad to see that when his damp head came out the top of it he was still wearing a slight smile. The pj's they had gotten him were silky and dark green with pin-striping and a tiny wriggling snake over the left breast pocket. Severus's tiny fingers brushed over the little serpent fondly.

"That was Sirius's choice you know." Remus offered as he saw the way the boy's eyes turn up a little at the corners.

Severus snapped his head up at this news. Sirius Black had thought to get him pajamas that he would actually like? Well, that was just plain unusual. He had been expecting something bright red with multiple Gryffindor lions stitched on it. It was actually a nice surprise… or was it? The Slytherin part of his mind began hissing in his ears to be even more watchful now, Black may be lulling him into a false sense of security with the pj's. Yes, that was far more likely, he wanted Severus to feel indebted to him and therefore behave exactly as he wanted. Well, Severus Snape was no fool!!

Still, there was no need to ruin a perfectly good bedtime over a little ill-laid Gryffindor plotting. So he nodded happily at this information from Remus and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn he couldn't seem to hold back. "Emus, I think I'm ti-ewd." he mumbled.

Remus gave him a crooked smile, since his eyes were squeezed tight anyhow, and picked him up under his arms.

"Well, that's not very surprising really; after all that de-aging potion would have taken quite a lot out of your system, I'm actually quite surprised you weren't tired earlier."

"Yes well, I've always beed very wesiliant." He said sleepily, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes as Remus settled him on his hip and left the bathroom.

As they entered Severus's bedroom, which was across the hall from his and next to Sirius's, they found Sirius twitching the green and silver comforter on the bed. He looked up as they came in with a small smile on his face that faltered a bit when he saw that Severus was watching him uncertainly.

"I uh, wanted to make sure that the room was okay. The hangings and covers and things were spares of Regalus's, I hope you don't mind them being hand-me-downs, but I figured you would like the Slytherin colors."

Severus nodded, "Thank you Siw-us." He said in a rather grave tone before adding, "and thank you fo' the pajamas too."

Sirius nodded and his grin widened. "You're welcome Sev. I thought you'd like them."

Remus set him on his feet but Severus clung to Remus's left leg like it was a life preserver. Sirius frowned a little; obviously Severus still didn't trust him after that spanking. Still they had to get over that little bump, he couldn't have the boy mad at him every time he got a well deserved swat. So it was with that in mind that he pulled back the covers and patted the mattress.

"C'mon Sev, I'll help you get into bed so Remus can go take his own shower."

Severus looked up at Remus uncertainly. "Go on Severus. He's right I do need to take my own shower before bed, and I don't think even Sirius is mean enough to try and kill you on your first night here."

Severus huffed and hung his head, walking across the room like a man, or boy, condemned. Sirius looked at him with a bemused smile and knelt down, taking his shoulders when he was close enough. "You know," he said, "I don't hate you or want to make you feel badly Severus. I know you aren't happy about being a little kid again, or about me being your new guardian, but I really do want to make this a… well a good childhood for you."

Severus looked up at him through curtains of hair that were no longer greasy, "Yeah, well right now I just wanna go to bed Black. I'm tired."

Sirius sighed, "This is about that spanking I gave you, isn't it?"

Severus shifted from foot to foot. "Siw-us, I wanna go to bed now…"

"Severus I know you weren't happy about it but you were very naughty, besides that you didn't give me the chance to make up with you after, you ran to Remus instead."

"Well, I figured you were jut gonna tell me how bad I was again and how I desewved it." H said scuffing his foot on the thick piled green carpet.

Sirius nodded, I see, but you know, I wouldn't have done that."

Obsidian eyes met his with a large amount of disbelief in them, "Oh no?"

"Nope," he said, picking him up and setting him belly down on his new bed, tucking the covers up over him, "because that would have been overkill as far as discipline is concerned. You were punished and that is that, after we start with a fresh slate."

Severus looked up at his former school enemy incredulously, he couldn't believe his ears. Was Sirius Black actually being nice to him? Well, it could all be part of his plot still; yet the man's eyes held a gleam of honesty that made the plotting theory lose some of its soundness.

"Okay Siw-us, can I go to sleep now?" he said, finishing his sentence with another unavoidable yawn.

Sirius chuckled and nodded, rubbing his back between his narrow shoulder-blades, "Sure thing Sev, just go to sleep."

"How'm I supposed to relax wiff you wubbing my back like that?" he asked, slurring his words as he spoke. He had fallen sound asleep before Sirius could even think of a response for him.

Once he was sure his charge was out for the night he stood up and turned out the lights, leaving a tiny cobra shaped night-light on in the far corner of the room. "Good night Severus, see you in the morning." He said softly to himself before walking out.

To be continued…


End file.
